The present invention relates the automatic loader and unloader devices. More particularly, the invention relates to a device for automatically loading and unloading push carts in either direction relative to a freight elevator such as a dumb waiter.
The prior art has recognized that the use of freight elevators is enhanced by devices for automatically loading and unloading the elevator. Prior art loading and unloading devices for elevators are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,237,789, 3,337,070 and 3,447,704. Coupling devices for loading and unloading push carts on elevators are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,432,055 and 3,565,270.